Bebe
Bebe (a.k.a. Killer Bebes) are talented killing machines designed by Dr. Drakken to take revenge on his former college classmates, such as Kim's father, James T. Possible. They have amazing robotic agility and a host of killing gadgets, and are extremely dangerous. Appearances *"Attack of the Killer Bebes" *"Queen Bebe" Personality Bebe was created and programmed with one primary goal in mind: to be perfect. Though originally loyal only to Dr. Drakken, the Bebes eventually determined that he was unfit to command them and began to act on their own. Bebe was largely emotionless, though Drakken admitted to programming them with a "pinch of human emotion" just so they would be ashamed when they did manage to fail him. Given Drakken's dismal track record with robot programming, that validity of that was questionable. However, the Bebes did seem to think that they required a human to guide them to perfection. Also, due to their programming, the Bebes are perfectionists. They adore being perfect, including a human that would perfect to be their queen, such as Bonnie, and they despise anyone that lacks perfection. Since Drakken gave them a "pinch of human emotion", this stems from becoming obsessed with perfection, including their looks. When their looks are imperfect, one of the Bebes becomes really devastated when looking in a mirror, which causes the rest of them to panic as well. Relationships Family Each Other The Bebes are all controlled by a hive mind and referred to each other by their chronological production numbers, such as Bebe 9. This virtually eliminated any sense of individuality, which allowed them to work together seamlessly. Friends Dr. Drakken Drew Lipsky created the first versions of the Bebe robot in college, when he proved unable to get an actual date. After becoming the mad scientist Dr. Drakken, he eventually improved on Bebe's design, made several copies, and tasked them with kidnapping his former friends. However, he had never been good at programming, and the Bebes reasoned that because they were created to be perfect, they should not serve someone imperfect like Drakken. Bonnie Rockwaller Because of Kim's claim that Bonnie was "the bossiest person on the planet", the Bebes assumed that Bonnie would make the perfect queen for them, and thus kidnapped her so she could serve as the core of their hive mind. For her part, while this clearly upset Bonnie, she was at the same time flattered by their attention and insistence on her superiority. The Bebes were able to tap into Bonnie's subconscious mind, and treated her desires as commands. Enemies Kim Possible Though the Bebes always claimed that Kim was a "minimal" threat, she was in fact always a considerable obstacle to their plans, and the Bebes treated her accordingly. Though some of this was likely due to Drakken's programming, while under Bonnie's influence the Bebes adopted some of her mannerisms, including her obvious dislike of Kim. Powers and Abilities The Bebes were equipped with a host of robotic abilities, including: *Superhuman strength *Considerable resistance to injury *Hyper-speed movement *Superhuman agility *Gadgets They also demonstrated the capacity to learn from past mistakes and effectively guarded against them in future encounters. Gallery Screenshot_2016-05-15_at_7.15.14_PM.png References Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Deceased villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series